Sanctuary
by mj0621
Summary: She always valued her sanctuary, but she lets him in. KenUno preCh.520


**Sanctuary**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or anything related to it.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing**: Kenpachi/Unohana (Er, Zaraki/Unohana)

**Author's Notes**: This was supposed to be a Christmas present for my 'Isane' but it's SO late. I'm sorry woman. I was working on this from December (before chapter 520 came out) and just finished this now (after chapter 524). You know how hard it is to keep the spoilers away and avoid using the new stuff on this? LOL Slightly OOC and hurried, got a bit careless on some details, and 'emotional' stuff. I was eager to finish this that the quality went down. Oh well. First KenUno fic and it's M rated. Oh my. Enjoy! (Let me know if I should stay away from posting anything from this ship too!)

* * *

It was one of those days she always looked forward to: medicinal herb picking. The simple task always soothed her. Peaceful and relaxing, all while doing something constructive. Her ikebana meeting was cancelled, and she was itching for some delicate greenery to hold. Unohana Retsu took her time walking up the mountains while enjoying the tranquility of her surroundings. As soon as she arrived at the small hut she owned, she would rest for a few and start collecting, she thought. The idea placed a small contented smile on her features.

A few more distance covered, and she noticed something was different in her sanctuary.

Someone was there.

And that someone was all too familiar for her liking. She stopped her tracks and sighed, mentally preparing herself for the unforeseen encounter. The owner of this reiatsu always… tested her. She let another sigh out before continuing her journey towards her destination.

She took in the scene before her slowly. A certain captain was sitting by the deck of the small hut, with his sword lying beside him. As she took a few more steps closer to her destination and adapted what lied in front of her.

Zaraki Kenpachi was sitting on a boulder, her makeshift bench outside her modest cabin. What caught her attention was that he was injured, not detrimental, but enough to make her move with haste towards him to treat him properly. Questions started filling her mind, a combination of concern and wonder slightly displayed on her face.

He was watching her walk from afar as soon as he saw her figure. Kenpachi knew her reiatsu, something he barely felt, but despite that still retained in his memory. For what reasons, he would never know. He didn't care. A frown formed on his features as he saw her moving faster, closer to him with this look that slightly irritated him. After a few moments, he heard her speak.

"What happened?"

Two words. It was enough. He liked that. Not too intrusive, no judgmental tone, just curiosity. And was that care? No. He hoped not.

He grunted and retorted, "What are you doing here?"

She gave him a look while she settled her bag down on the wooden table in front of him, "This is my property. Now tell me, what happened?"

Retsu started taking off her captain's haori and rolled up her sleeves when he reluctantly replied, "I was fighting with Ikkaku somewhere in this mountain, but had to go back to report to the first after a hell butterfly came. I just wondered around here and saw this place."

She shook her head. So he got lost after what seems to be a rough fight with his third seat. She said nothing as she started examining his chest wounds up close. He cleared his throat as she leaned a bit closer to him.

"I'm not asking you to heal me."

"I do not need any directives to do so."

Kenpachi stared at her. The woman will have her way whatever he said. He just let it go. She motioned him to take off his haori and the upper part of his shihakushou to which he obliged.

A warm, controlled, fine reiatsu flowed on and in his injury, slowly healing it. His gaze shifted from his chest to her face.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No," he snorted, "it's the lack of anything is what I'm looking at."

Retsu paused and looked at him, "Oh? And what exactly are you searching for?"

Kenpachi shrugged and switched his gaze somewhere behind her, where the trees and the view of the mountain were "I dunno. I don't really care." It was true. In a way. He stayed silent, she didn't push.

To finish her work, she took a bandage roll from her bag and wrapped it cautiously, precisely around the remains of his gash as well as to his minor cuts on his arm, "Try not to move around for a day or so. I've done what I can for now taichou. You may stay here if you wish."

He gawked at her whilst she opened the door of the old cabin that she apparently owned.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated while he fixed his uniform. He was curious now, as much as he hated that fact.

The healer brought her bag and zanpakuto with her inside the house, and returned out with some sharp tools. "This is where I gather herbs."

"Ah. That explains this place." He leaned back, and closed his eyes. "Very remote. Quiet."

She nodded in return while walking towards a patch of grass nearby a tree beside him, "I'd rather think about it as peaceful."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Boring."

"It's a nice change. It has been quite eventful these past few years." She stood up and went to another hedge, carefully picking in it.

"Haven't had any good fights lately. Ikkaku's getting good, but I need something new." He looked at her and smirked, "Fight me, _Captain_ Unohana."

She merely ignored his taunt and continued with her work, "You do need something new. A hobby perhaps?"

"You're a captain for a reason. I refuse to think you're a captain just because you can heal. You're hiding something." His voice started getting louder, annoyance showing slowly in it.

"There has been no need to draw my zanpakuto. Unwarranted use of my sword is not my taste, nor is a sign of hiding anything."

He gritted his teeth at her, "I'm starting to regret what I said."

"That is a shame."

Another silent moment passed. He hated it. The only benefit was it gave him a moment to study her figure. Before he can stop himself from speaking, the words just came out, "It's odd."

The woman in question stopped and turned to look at him, "What is?"

"Seeing you without that damn captain's haori." He mumbled as he stood up, then shifting his look from her to the shack behind him.

She raised her brow, and with a playful voice she replied, "I did not know you had that much hatred for it."

Without looking at her, he nodded, "They're a nuisance…"

Retsu walked back towards the table and settled the herbs and her tools on it. She meticulously cleaned and separated the useful pieces before she spoke, "Nuisance? How? They symbolize who we are."

He just shrugged in return, not even bothering to answer. Instead, the tall captain went towards the homestead and inspected it. It was a simple cabin, a cooking place in the middle, pots, utensils and jars in the right corner, a simple wooden bed to sleep on in the opposite side of the room with the female's bag and sword on it. The place was not extravagant and it showed age. It probably would be a poor man's home, he thought. Although it did give a cozy feel, he'd give it that. After one last look inside, he went out again to see the petite healer diligently working on her herbs with skilled hands.

"You're the first person to see this place…"

Her soft voice woke him up from his reverie. "Huh? You mean even your lieutenant or…?"

She shook her head and smiled slightly, "None. This is my sanctuary."

Kenpachi's voice came out louder than he wanted it to be, "Are you kicking me out?"

Again, her head shook, "Feel free to stay, if you wish."

"Why?"

"Why aren't you leaving?"

Slightly wincing in pain, he stood next to her to see what she was busying herself with on the table. "I dunno."

Retsu looked up from her work for the first time and grabbed the jug of water that she had and took a sip from it. And for some reason, the male being beside her could not look away from the sight. Without any warning, he snatched the container and drank from it without any concern. A slight surprise flashed on her face, which she immediately hid.

"That was not your drink."

He gave her a taunting smirk, "I thought you'd be willing to share."

She furrowed her brow at him, "There was another way I could hav-"

"A bit too late for that now, isn't it?"

The braided brunette took a deep breath and just let him keep the container in his hands. She decided to continue on with her work. Kenpachi silently cheered for the small victory he had and sat down on the boulder behind her again.

A gust of wind blew, and warned the busy woman about the incoming weather. She started cleaning up and storing the herbs she had gotten before she kept them all inside the house. One by one, she brought them inside, and he never offered to help. She did not expect him to.

His eyes started to wonder on her, and her graceful movements, how the wind disturbed the neat hair she always have on, to her face and how difficult it is to read her thoughts, her emotions, down to her curves which normally do not show because of the captain's haori… He unconsciously pondered, _nuisance indeed. _

Kenpachi was a fighter. Never thinking about anything except swinging his sword, desired the sight of blood, the feeling of pain. He could not remember the last time he has thought about _this_ kind of sentiment, a certain lust that he never cared for as much as he surmised no one could ever satisfy him in that way.

But this woman had an effect on him. Was there an unseen connection somewhere that he did not know? His eyes narrowed, and gritted his teeth. That annoyed him. The mysterious, feminine healer of the court guard squad affected him. Why? He felt his hand clench on the jug he held.

The sky turned dark, and the wind blew harder. The fighter decided to stand up and see what was the other captain doing. He took his jagged sword in his other hand and went inside the house.

Retsu has started a fire in the cooking pit and was able to get the remaining tools on the table outside. He placed his sword against the wall and rolled the jug he claimed earlier on the floor, towards the other containers in the corner. He went out again to watch the hurrying woman with a grin on his face.

"I haven't seen you panic this much…" He stood behind her and continued, "A little rain gets the feared captain agitated…"

His spine shivered at her cold voice, "I care for my belongings. I simply don't want them to-"

Her words were cut short when she turned to see his proximity to her.

"What are you doing? I suggest you-"

"Since when did I care what others say? I do what I want."

She gave him a sharp look, "What do you want then?"

He shrugged off her glare and leaned closer, "A lot. I want a good fight for one… but since I can't get that… Looks like you'll have to give the other thing I've been thinking about."

"I brought some food, you may have some of-"

He laughed menacingly, "Close, but not quite." Kenpachi forcefully took both of her wrists and pinned them against the table behind her, "I think I am hungry… Don't mind if I do."

Before she could react, he rapidly pulled down her shihakusho down and bit her shoulder painfully then licked the slightly bleeding skin. He hummed joyfully, "Delicious. Tonight, we are going to have fun woman."

Kenpachi shuddered at the foreign feeling. Excitement flowed through him as he eyed the fuming woman against him. She tried to pry her hands free by reluctantly letting her belongings fall on the ground and twisting her wrists. Almost, but no avail, she gave him a dirty look.

"What makes you think I'd let you do what you're –"

He bit her again, more aggressive this time, then whispering in her ear, "Because a part of you wants to indulge in this too."

The sensation of his breath on her ears elevated her heartbeat. Realizing she's caught off guard, he took both of her hands and tied them together with the rope that was on the table. Sensing she was about to snap at him again, he pressed his lips against hers roughly. Slowly, he pried her mouth open with his tongue, convincing her to return his attack. With one hand holding her restrained hands, the other one snaked around her waist and forcefully pushed her back, assisting her to sit on the counter behind her.

Retsu had let go of her inhibition as this rough man on her set her body on fire. She fought for dominance as their tongues clashed, biting his lip until they bled. He growled as she pulled away, but was delighted when she licked his jaw appreciatively.

Rain started to fall when he laid her on the table, placing himself in between her legs and pinning her bound hands above her head. His body was the only thing shielding her from the drops of water. She looked up to study his face: eyes darker with lust, shallow breathing, dangerous grin… He mirrored the same wanton need she ached for. Her glazed eyes, slightly opened lips, body shaking in anticipation for the next move showed him what she wanted.

Despite the drenched clothing, neither of them felt cold.

He ripped off the hair tie obstructing his prize and bit her neck as soon as her hair started to scatter. She mewled and panted while he licked her collarbone up to her jaw. "I'm going to devour you."

Her hands scrunched in anticipation, lips bitten, legs tighten as she tried to prevent herself from voicing her yearning. What was happening to her, she thought. Has it been that long? This man suddenly waking the physical need she has been holding back for centuries…

Kenpachi brought her back in the moment when he pulled her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and his hands around hers, he carried her into her sanctuary. He slammed her against the door, closing it in the process. With a growl, he asked, "Woman, what do you do to me?"

With that he freed her hands and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, "I don't know anymore…"

Finally being able to form a coherent thought, she smirked, "You sure do not know quite a few things today, don't you?"

He glared at her in return and pulled her shihakusho down from her shoulders and bit the skin bellow her collarbone. "Mocking me is not a good idea. I bite."

She winced as he had broken her skin yet again, "I can see that."

The tall man impulsively started grinding his hips against hers, making her return his actions. Clothing be damned. The petite woman grasped his shitagi and kosode and roughly pulled it, ordering him wordlessly to take it off. Her partner licked his lips and obliged, without completely pulling away, he slowly took his top off, one after the other then pressed himself back on her, harder this time.

"Your turn."

Without any warning, he ripped off her apparel, starting with her intricate obi, to her upper garb. As soon as he let it pool by his feet, he gave all his attention on her twin peaks, squeezing, licking, sucking, ravishing them one after the other.

The heavy rain muted her moans from the outside world, her hands scratching enough that it would leave marks on his back. He did not care, he wanted to feel. As well as she did.

Using her one hand, she loosened up his hakama, making it hang dangerously low enough that she can feel his eagerness. Retsu bit his ear and mumbled with a lusty voice, "Devour me."

His uncovered eye met hers, and another shiver was felt. Whether it was her or him, it was unknown, neither cared. In a flash, he brought them down to the large blanket on the floor she had laid for her belongings, pressing on her body deliciously, and her arms around his neck.

He gave her another rough kiss, one hand grabbing a handful of her hair, and one quickly disrobing her completely, searching for her core. She mewled in ecstasy as he found his destination, her chest pounding as hard as his. "Kenpachi!" She screamed while pulling his hair, blinded by the passion.

Not needing another order, he slid off the rest of his outfit and claimed her in one thrust. With a rough voice, he commanded her, "Scream for me."

Her body moved with him as she hollered his name, among other demands. Everything about they did was carnal. No ranks, no repercussions. He felt that she was his obsession, and him, her need. Nothing healthy, not that it mattered. For now, it was raw adulterated copulation.

Kenpachi groaned in her ear as his movement and breathing increased, close to the high he's been seeking. Her nails digging on his back gave him a sign that she was not too far as well. Time stood still as their pleasure went through them.

The pouring rain was the only sound heard in the whole house. He did not move, and neither did she. He nuzzled her neck, sucking on her skin, marking her. _Mine_. He quietly muttered. Her arms went down to snake around his waist, pulling him much closer to her. She did not mind his possessiveness. She was quite the same. With a simple action, she returned his unique affection.

A few moments more passed before he moved off her, lying down beside her. He felt her moving, reaching for something in her bag which was not far from where she was.

"What are you doing woman?"

She smiled at him while showing him a fruit, delicately placing it near his lips, "Eat it."

He gave her a look before opening his mouth, chewing on the unknown sweet fruit. Before she was able to pull back her hand, he grabbed it and sucked on her fingers. Her sated body reacted eagerly for more of him; she bit her lip to lull her moans.

"What was the fruit for?" He huskily asked as he pulled her closer to him.

She raked her nails down from his shoulder down to his navel, "A berry that supposedly gives you a burst of energy you have lost…"

He smirked, "Night is young after all, is that what you're saying?"

"Not… exactly." She panted while his hands explored her body again, "But I'm not complaining."

"Good." He grunted while he pulled her up on him, "Rain's not gonna end soon…"

Retsu leaned on him, pecking him on his lips, "Am I here to satisfy your hunger?"

He paused for a moment, pondering, then growled, "Next time, bring something we can lie down in. We don't fit on that bed of yours."

_Next time._

She did not respond with words, as she did not need it from what her actions told him in reply. Next trip she would take to go to her sanctuary, she was sure she was not going to be alone anymore, and will be as_ occupied_ as today. Where it will head, she does not know, but one thing she knew was that the first person in her sanctuary might be staying for a while.

End.


End file.
